dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire From Heaven Vol 1 1
| Executive Editor = | CoverArtist1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = Fire From Heaven, Chapter 1 of 14 | Synopsis1 =A family is walking on the beach outside Kokkyo City, Gamorra, when suddenly troops from Stormforce, a division of Stormwatch, emerge from a submarine and march onto the island. They are being led by Hellstrike. Kaizen Gamorra sees this from a distance and is happy to see that his U.N. protection has arrived. Some Hunter-Killers tell Kaizen that the enemy is due to arrive tomorrow, and he says not to worry because the island can protect itself with laser satellite defenses, essentially attacking from above with "fire from heaven." Sure enough, the aircraft carrying Team 7, Sigma, and the Gen13 kids gets hit by a laser blast from one of Gamorra's satellites. Backlash, Dane, and Burnout are forced to abandon ship in the escape pod, while Grifter guides the plane in for a crash landing with the other still aboard. The crash is witnessed from shore, where we see a Ms. Anavi and her entourage being granted access to Gamorra by Stormforce operatives. Anavi mentions to one of her associates that she doesn't care whether Team 7 was in the crash or not, because she's just in Gamorra to find the Sigma clone. Nearby, Taboo and Jodi Slayton (Crimson) are watching, and Jodi comments that Anavi gives her the creeps. Taboo says that they just need to get to Gamorra City, find Cyberjack, and get him out of there. At the crash site, the survivors pick themselves off the beach and prepare to leave. Deathblow (Michael Cray) is acting strange, and eventually confesses that he had an ominous dream in which the sky above Gamorra was black with buzzards. He takes it as a bad omen. Unbenownst to them, Gamorran Hunter-Killers have discovered them, and they dispatch Cannon, Fahrenheit, and Flashpoint from Stormwatch to contain the intruders "with extreme prejudice." Fahrenheit objects, saying they are not here to kill anyone, let alone people identified as heroes, but Flashpoint and Cannon say that this is combat and you do what you need to do whether you like it or not. Cannon isn't happy about it, but Flashpoint seems eager. Meanwhile, in a Gamorran lab, a scientist tells Kaizen that the Sigma clone has a heartbeat and is now alive! In New York, at the Halo building, Zealot is trying to convince the other WildCATs to go with her to Gamorra to help Grifter. Warblade objects, seeing as Voodoo has quit the team, Marlowe is falling to pieces, and Majestic's team is busy with a crime war. Zealot insists that she is going to Gamorra with or without them. High above, in the space station Skywatch II, Weatherman is monitoring the crime war, the Gamorran situation, as well as events around the world. He weighs them all, but what really concerns him is that he can detect a rent in the fabric of space, something forming behind Earth's moon. Back on Gamorra, the crash survivors are heading through the woods to Gamorra City when they are attacked by Cannon, Fahrenheit, and Flashpoint. During the fight, Hunter-Killer reinforcements show up to aid Stormwatch. Deathblow, Lynch, and Sigma manage to escape, but Grifter and the Gen13 kids are subdued. Stormwatch leaves to chase Lynch's group while the Hunter-Killers guard the unconscious prisoners. They get orders to bring the prisoners in, but the leader holds a gun to Grifter's head and says that order doesn't apply because they won't be taking any prisoners. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}